Another Beginning
by Vanilla Blizzard The Wizard
Summary: Hazel had always assumed all her relatives but the Dursleys were dead, but when a red-headed woman who calls herself the CEO of her 'uncle' shows up, things were about to get confusing like never before. S.H.I.E.L.D? Avengers? Can Hazel at least make it to her first year at Hogwarts without getting in a life-threatening situation? Apparently not... Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Another Beginning**  
**Chapter One**

…

_A/N: Please note that the timeline will be altered slightly in order to fit the story's needs. Instead of 1980, Hazel will be born in 2000, so the invasion of the Chitauri can happen one year before she goes to Hogwarts. It will be an Avengers/HP fic, but it wouldn't happen immediately._

_Warnings: Mild swearing within future chapters, Gender-bent main character and AU/Crossover. Semi-abused, and neglected past_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, these do not belong to me- Marvel And Rowling owns them (Along with my soul) and I'm simply messing around with their characters and lives. Not making any profit off this because it's copyrighted and no one would buy it…A_

…

The soft spring breeze rustled through the trees, filling the air with a soothing hum that could be only described as the buzzing from a baby bee. Birds twittered away, crickets chirping along in the background. The sun was high up in the air, showering the land with the warm and radiant heat.

The thunderstorm and pounding rain left from the previous night cleansed the forest, leaving a trail of crystal-like raindrops immersed in the strong smell of earth and soil. The unpredictable spring was over- but however the war was not. Right next to the forest laid the remains of an abandoned home, all of its residents having been brutally brought to their death the night before. Death Eater Attacks were growing more and more frequent. It was only a matter of time until they took over- and everyone knew so. Students were let out early from school, many escaping with their families to foreign lands in order to avoid the grasp of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

The Potter and Longbottom family were two of the last light pureblooded family that had remained in Britain throughout this time. Most of the others were either known, or at least suspected followers of Voldemort. Both James and Frank had been determined to stay and fight, their famous Gryffindor courage and loyalty getting the best of them. There was only one problem; both Alice and Lily were pregnant.

Their child would grow up in a world of darkness and war- assuming they made it out of labor. The mothers would not be permitted to fight during this time, due to their unhealthy state and risk of miscarriage. It was like a living nightmare. Knowing this, James did the only thing he could do- he went into hiding.

Not that he wanted to, mind you. He had no other choice but to stay and protect his wife and to-be child. Going under the fidelius charm, they could only hope that the war was to end soon enough to give their child a proper childhood and life.

…

Hazel-Lilith Potter was born on July 31st, a stubborn little thing with fiery red hair and hazelnut amber eyes adopted from James' father. She was the apple of their eyes, a gift from Merlin himself almost. Both James and Lily loved her more than anything else in the world, and would both protect her with their very lives.

And that's exactly what they did.

Halloween, 2002 was the downfall of both Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter-Stark, along with the dark lord Voldemort. By some miracle, Hazel had survived with only a small scar on her forehead in the shape of a lightning scar. The whole wizarding world was in joyous uproar, celebrating their savior.

Hazel-Lilith, The-girl-who-lived.

…

Hazel didn't know what she was supposed to be doing in the Principle's office that day. She had gotten into trouble before- because of stupid Dudley, of course- but this time she honest to god had no idea what the heck was going on. Clenching her fists around her baggy shirt, she tried her hardest to remember anything that could've possibly resulted in this. For a six-year-old, she thought herself pretty darn smart.

_Dudley?  
No, that sucker was definitely as surprised as she was._

_Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon?  
Probably not- it wasn't like either of them cared about her anyway._

_The crazy guy who shook her hand in a shop once?  
He didn't even know her; he had probably been high on weed or something._

_The Police…?  
She hoped not._

Glancing around nervously, she scanned for possible escape routes. Not many. With each passing minute, her heartbeat escalated quicker and quicker to the point she could hear it thumping wildly in her chest. She had no idea why she was so nervous- she wasn't a shy kid by nature. She hadn't gotten in trouble (thankfully) in the last week or so. What's the worst that could happen? Pushing away all the horrid possibilities that had just popped up in her mind, she focused on humming a tune to herself instead.

It was one she had randomly made up one day, while doing the chores. For some strange and unknown reason, it made her feel happy and uplift. It was almost as if it was a memory from long ago- but that's crazy, isn't it? For all Hazel knew her mother died giving birth to her while her father had been a drunkard who left her mother a month before she was born. She had been living with the Dursleys since, or so she heard from eavesdropping on Aunt Petunia and the gossiping neighbors.

She doubted more than 60% of it was true, but she sure wasn't bent on finding out. Hazel didn't particularly care for what has happened in the past, after growing up in a household that could be described as 'the living hell of all living hells'. Not to mention finding out just exactly how horrible your parents were isn't exactly no.1 on her bucket list, even though she thought nothing could surprise her about her heritage anymore.

However, within the very next moment she was proven wrong. Her principle had came out her office with a very serious red-headed woman whose shoes were at least three times more expensive than most of Petunia's wardrobe combined.

"Hello. My name is Virginia, or just call me Pepper." The woman stated calmly, while Hazel watched in amazement as the stern look melted into a sincere smile at the sight of her. Due to Petunia's gossiping and Dudley's bullying, she had never really been greeted with anything remotely positive before.

"I- My name is Hazel. Hazel Lilith Potter to be exact." Mentally slapping herself off for sounding like a fool, she tried her best to return a smile to the stranger who introduced herself as Virginia-Pepper. "Uh, so would you please explain why you're here?"

"Yes. In fact, I'm the CEO of your uncle." Hazel nodded disappointedly, preparing herself for the worst. She should've seen this coming; nothing ever good happened to her-Hazel had no idea what CEO even meant, but she had a fairly good guess it was an assistant of some sort. Perhaps uncle Vernon has sent her to get ride of her. She was a fool for even thinking this was remotely good news. Pepper (Virginia?) smiled, somewhat amused. "No, I'm afraid you don't understand. I meant your _other _uncle."

"…My _other_ uncle?" Now Hazel was _really _confused, and somewhat hurt. She had been reminded constantly that the Dursleys only took her in because no one else would. She had always assumed in her mind that meant she had no other living relatives, and it hadn't even occurred to her that there were just more people out there who didn't want her. Blinking back tears, she looked away as the hollow feeling filled her chest once again. "…He didn't want me either, did he?" She whispered, stroking her scars absent-mindedly.

Hearing this, the CEO woman gasped in both shock and outrage. "Never! Why would you even say something like that in the first place?" Hazel shrugged, tears now on the verge of spilling. After all this time, she had always wanted to believe that the Dursleys were her guardians because it was the only choice left. She didn't expect to now find out she had another uncle who probably hated her just as much. Who knew how many other relatives she had? Had they all hated her? Was she really just a freak that wasn't meant to exist? Seeing her pained expressions, The CEO woman (Pepper? Virginia?) Immediately softened.

"Oh my god, I… No, your uncle didn't- I mean, he… Oh gosh… He wasn't aware of your existence until yesterday, you see…" She explained, somewhat hesitantly.

"_What_?" If Hazel thought she as confused before, it was nothing compared to what she was going through now. Apparently he had another uncle, who didn't even know she existed? If he didn't… what…

"I should probably explain everything, shouldn't I?" Pepper smiled kindly, and Hazel couldn't help but feel a warm tinge in her chest.

"Yes, please do." Hazel said, already knowing that this chapter of her life definitely wasn't going to be nearly as sad as the last. After all, this uncle couldn't possibly be worse than the Dursleys.

…

_**A/N: Please review- constructive criticism welcomed, flames laughed at, and general reviews on your thoughts about the story or my writing would make my day.**_

_Suggestions welcomed, and definitely very appreciated. :D_  
_Until next time,_

_-Vanilla_


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Beginning  
Chapter Two**

...

Disclaimer: Still own nothing… *sobs in corner*

…

Hazel wasn't really quite sure how it happened, but it did anyway. One moment she was back at the office but the next Pepper the CEO (Hazel's official nickname for her) was telling the Dursleys off in a strangely calm but frightening voice. It had been amusing to watch at first, but Hazel had a vague feeling it was to get ugly soon.

She had been told to wait for news while Pepper the CEO talked with the Dursleys. There had been a small part of her that wished desperately she were going to live with this 'other uncle' now, but it was almost as if Pepper the CEO specifically avoided that part during their conversation. She was on her phone now, talking to who she presumed was this said uncle. She sounded somewhat anxious and outraged, her disgust obvious.

Hazel's stomach dropped, not quite surprised but still disappointed that perhaps she did hate her after all. Shuffling back in her cupboard, she ran a shaky hand through her unruly red hair. Over the years, it had gotten one or two shades darker until it was more dark red than the ginger shade she grew up with as a baby. It had been another aspect that made Petunia hate her even more- she had her mother's hair.

Minutes grew into hours and Hazel was growing more and more impatient and worried. Today had been completely nerve wrecking, something both very good and bad. Something that she never quite understood and didn't really want to go through again, no matter how ecstatic she was to find out leaving the Dursleys had been a choice out of the many.

Finally, she heard a small and gentle knock on her cupboard door. Opening it hesitantly, she smiled when she came face to face with Pepper the CEO. She looked exhausted, but the smile was truly enthusiastic. She had obviously been going through a rough few hours, and looked more worn out than Hazel felt.

"Hungry? C'mon I'll take you out to dinner." Glancing at the fuming Dursleys, Hazel gulped. Was she even allowed to do that? Well, she _was_ with her uncle, wasn't she? Deciding that the consequences would come later, she nodded. Pepper smiled encouragingly before leading out the door despite of Vernon's angry protests.

…

'_Pizza was definitely one of the best things invented._' Hazel decided, already on her third piece. She felt somewhat a little guilty accepting food from someone just barely met, but she hadn't had breakfast or a chance to eat the sorry excuse of lunch aunt Petunia packed her earlier. Pepper sat across from her, eating her fair share of the pizza as well.

Hazel stalled as long as she could, not wanting to go back to the Dursleys. Luckily, Pepper didn't look she was too keen on the idea either. They sat through several rounds of drinks and desserts, making light conversation as they went. Pepper simply grinned when she babbled on about school and all the subjects she had learnt. Something told her that was an aspect she had shared with her uncle, just from the small knowing smirk Pepper had on every time she went on about her studies. Eventually they had to go back to Privet Drive. However, she had not anticipated seeing a sleek black car parked in front of it. Shooting Pepper a questioning look, she followed her back into the house.

"How would you like to go and at least visit your uncle?" Hazel nearly squealed in delight and nodded frantically. She was going away from the Dursleys- even for a short little while. Not to mention her uncle couldn't possibly hate her if she was to be allowed a visit. "Very well then. Is there anything you want to bring?"

"Um, not in particular." She had never really owned anything of her own throughout the years, mainly living on leftovers and Dudley's stupid boyish castoffs. "How long will I be staying?"

"At least for a while." Pepper stated, returning to her conversation with the Dursleys as Hazel did a small victory dance in her head. Pushing all the probing questions away for later, she focused solely on the fact she was going away from the Dursleys. '_Today was just one roller coaster ride after the other' _She thought, while sporting a cheeky grin she couldn't quite manage to wipe off her face.

Finally, it was time to go. Vernon's farewell was definitely less than pleasant, with quite a lot of rude words and something about a crazy old loon who'll do harm to them and was a freak just like she was. Hazel steadily ignored him, and instead followed Pepper out the door.

…

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Just when she thought she couldn't possibly be surprised any further, it turned out that her uncle was _the_ Anthony Stark. It was Iron man, himself as her uncle. When Pepper had first told her, she had felt a little sick. Who could blame her? Now she was on a private jet, on her first trip to America.

Hazel couldn't quite comprehend any of this just quite yet. Only this morning had she been called to the Principle's office, thinking she had once again gotten into trouble. She definitely didn't expect to learn she had an uncle- who was Iron man of all people. Pepper had told her to get some rest, knowing she probably had an even crazier day in front of her.

The airplane seats were unexplainably cozy and snug, way better than the cupboard cot. Pepper was already sound asleep, already knocked out by fatigue. Hazel tossed and turned in her seat, listening to the soft hum that came from the airplane engines. Glancing out the window, cities glowed and sparkled from a distance. Never had she seen such a marvelous site- it was definitely better than the sunrise she had always seen when gardening in the mornings.

Snuggling deeper into the warm blanket, Hazel allowed the darkness to take her without fear. For the first time in forever, the nightmares never came to haunt her.

…

Waking up was like floating on a cloud. Blinking, Hazel took in her surroundings with confusion. Suddenly, the memories came back to her, filling her heart with happiness and excite. It hadn't been just a dream; she was really going to visit her uncle!

"Good morning, Hazel." Pepper said, already up and about, sipping a cup of warm tea while reading the newspaper. "Would you like anything to eat?" To be honest, Hazel wasn't the least bit hungry after the hoard of pizza, drinks and sweets yesterday.

"Um, no thanks. I think I had too much pizza," Pepper snorted.

"That's so typical of someone who's related to Tony." Hazel giggled, flicking a few strands of hair out of her face. "He'd spend days in his workshop without eating anything, and then practically inhale at least five large pizzas right after." This time, Hazel laughed outright. Her uncle did sound pretty awesome.

"Speaking of my uncle…" She bit her lip, unsure how to continue. "Can you tell him more about him?" Pepper chuckled, her eyes filled with such affection and warmness Hazel had never seen before- not even Petunia had looked at Dudley or Vernon like that before.

"Of course I would love to. But perhaps you'd rather hear it from himself?" She said, just as the plane landed. Hazel gasped in amazement as the man everyone knew as Tony Stark came to welcome Pepper and she.

…

The conversation itself had been rather awkward, but nothing could damper Hazel's happiness now. Tony obviously didn't hate her, nor did Pepper. They were getting along rather nicely, purposely avoiding sensitive subjects. They had took a car to the Stark Tower, where Hazel was to stay with her uncle. Hazel was particularly joyous when she found out he had actually gone through all the trouble to meet them himself.

"Hiya, Kiddo. We're almost there." Hazel nodded, smiling. She liked Tony- he was rather outgoing and funny, when not vain or somewhat egotistic. All that mattered was that he meant well. While both Pepper and Tony were busy talking/bantering childishly about work, she watched the busy streets of New York with heightened interest. America was totally different from Britain- Tony had already teased her for her accent.

As they pulled up at the Stark Tower, Hazel was slightly shocked at the mob that had gathered around the front door. Tony shrugged, as if understanding her silent question. "Welcome to Stark Tower, Kiddo." Grinning, they got out of the car, and skillfully snuck through the back instead.

…

_A/N: Here's the newest chapter, yay! Next chapter will go a little deeper into the interactions of hazel and Tony, but right now both are slightly awkward and still somewhat in shock. If you have any questions, please do ask!_

_Until next time,_

_-Vanilla._


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Beginning  
Chapter Three**

...

_Disclaimer: My wallet is as empty as my soul- please don't sue me…_

_A/N: Thanks for all those who reviewed and took the time to read my story. This chapter is dedicated to all of you awesome readers who made my day. As you can probably tell, finding out you have a relative when they're supposed to be dead at the last minute is pretty darn surprising, so both Tony and Hazel are going to be a little freaked out and awkward at the beginning._

_(If any of you were wondering, Pepper was talking on the phone with Tony the day before. Originally, Tony had accidently stumbled upon her records, and sent Pepper to check on her. He wasn't really ready to see her himself, but after Pepper told him how nasty the Dursleys were, he decided the least he could do was let her stay with him a while, until they try to figure things out. Tony doesn't actually know where any of this is going either.)_

…

Hazel nearly shrieked in surprise when a British voice blared over the loudspeakers. Tony grinned cheekily at her reaction while Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Hazel, this is JARVIS. Tony's A.I." Pepper said. Unfortunately, she had no idea what an A.I. was. "…Or rather it's basically a computerized British Butler that makes sure Tony doesn't kill himself." 'Oh' Hazel mouthed, still somewhat in shock.

"…Of course… Hello, Jarvis…?" She muttered, somewhat uncertain. '_Alright… So apparently my uncle has a talking computer system that's also a British butler… of course... When am I going to stop being so surprised at everything?' _Tony grinned, clapping her on the back.

"Jarvis, this is my niece Hazel Potter. She'll be staying with us."

"_Of course, Sir. Welcome, Miss Potter_" She smiled, a sense of pride flooding through her. Tony had accepted her, at least. She was sure she wasn't so hard to get along with- even though she had no friends. Back at Privet Drive, Dudley had bullied anyone who dared approach her. She hated him for it, but there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"Hello, Jarvis. Hazel would be fine, actually. It's good to meet you." Giggling, Hazel thought '_Oh this was going to be fun'_.

…

"So are you hungry, kiddo?" Hazel had no idea why Tony had insisted on calling her 'kiddo', but she didn't really mind- it was far better than 'freak', 'weirdo' or 'girl' after all. Besides, it was kind of nice in a strange way. Looking around, she gapped in wonder. The Stark tower was definitely one of the most advanced and modern structures around. Tony waved it off saying it was really nothing, but she could tell he was rather flattered. Picking up small details and reading people's gestures or expressions had been something she picked up since she was smaller, because of Petunia's OCD-ish behavior and standards.

"Erm, not at the moment. Not really." Tony nodded, walking down the corridor with Hazel following loosely behind. Pepper had just left for a meeting somewhere, leaving the two of them alone. It had been somewhat awkward until Tony volunteered to show her the room she was to stay in. "I had a lot pizza last night."

"Last night?" Tony frowned and looked at the clock. It was already four in the afternoon, which meant the small girl had gone without any food for both breakfast and lunch, and still wasn't hungry. "Are you sure you aren't hungry? When were the last times you've eaten?" The kid had somewhat looked too skinny for her age, and rather bony but Tony hadn't put too much thought into it- when was the last time he spent more than a few seconds with a child anyway?

"…Last night?" She said, shrugging nonchalantly. "I did eat a lot." After a minute of the two walking in uncomfortable silence, they reached a bedroom across from Tony's.

"…Alright then. Kid, this will be your bedroom and bathroom. Decorate it with ponies, fairies, and unicorns, whatever. Just don't break a wall- Pepper will kill me if that happens again" Hazel giggled, somewhat amused and curious. "There should be toiletries in the bathroom, along with a t-shirt and pair of pants. Pepper will take you shopping sometime later. Feel free to explore, just don't get lost, Okie Dokie?" With that, Tony wandered off to who-knows-where.

Looking around, she grinned. It was way larger than Dudley's old bedroom, and a heck lot cleaner as well. The walls and curtains were varying shades of beige and brown, both rather soft hues. The bed was what Hazel suspected to be vine or mahogany, based on what little she learned about trees in class. The sheets and pillows were white, but most importantly, _clean_. Catching a sniff of her hair, she winced. The last time she took a shower was the night before meeting Pepper.

'_But having my own bathroom and being able to spend as long as I want in it was definitely the coolest thing ever._'

…

Wandering through the halls, Hazel mentally shuffled through all the events that happened between yesterday and now. She still couldn't believe her uncle was Anthony Stark, but at least she could somewhat accepted it. She had a million and two probing questions itching for answers, but she couldn't quite get them out.

_What was going to happen to her?  
Was she going to go back to the Dursleys?_

_She hoped not._

_Does uncle Tony know about her parents?  
Was Petunia's version even true?_

_Maybe._

_What about school?  
Studies?_

_Doesn't matter._

Somehow, Hazel ended up outside what she presumed to be Tony's science lab. Hesitantly, she pushed the open to a small crack. Inside, her uncle was, predictably, working. Pepper _had_ mentioned he was a workaholic during their conversation some point last night. It wasn't until she noticed the glowing circle on his chest did she nearly do a double take. How had she not noticed it before?

She must have done something to bring attention to herself, because Tony looked up and grinned at her. Returning the smile, she pushed the door completely opened and went over to see what he was doing. For a while they just stayed there, in complete silence. Hazel bit her lip, unsure whether she should try to make conversation or not.

"So, um. Did you know my parents?" '_Oops, it's too late'_. Tony looked up, surprised, but definitely not upset. Letting out a silent breathe of relief, she waited for an answer. Chuckling, Tony nodded.

"More about you dad than mom, but yes I knew them. We were good friends until… Until they had gone into hiding."

"Into hiding?"

"Yes, from You-Know-Who. Your parents would've stayed to fight, except they were, you know. Your mother was pregnant with you during that time." She must've looked pretty confused, but Tony had moved on. "James was the goody-two shoe out of the two of us, no matter how hard that is to believe. He was smitten with your mother from the very start, and I'd always tease him about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, all the time, kiddo. We were the best of buddies, even though we fought a lot. We did only have each other, and our butler after all. Our father was never really around, and our mother had left us long ago." If Hazel was surprised in finding out that uncle Tony had grown up as an orphan as well, she didn't show it. "I know what it feels like, you know."

"What?"

"Not having your parent around to love you. Both your father and I grew up trying to impress our father, but nothing we could do would even spare us a second glance from him. Eventually we got used to it. It wasn't all that bad after a while. Any sentiment that had been previously felt for out dad was simply ignored and cut off, which suited all three of us fine." Tony smiled sadly, ruffling the unruly hair of the small girl, who simply looked thoughtful. "We would visit Aunt Peggy as often as we could, because she was the only person that cared about us except our butler."

"Aunt Peggy?"

"She was my- I mean, our mother's sister. She had the warmest eyes and the brightest smile. Both your father and I loved spending time with her, especially when she told us stories of the war from long ago." After a short pause, Hazel looked up and smiled, eyes shining with tears of happiness.

"So my parents- they were good people?" Tony nodded, enveloping the small girl in a heartfelt hug that was promptly returned. "Of course they were. They were the best people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

At that moment, the same thought crossed their minds. '_Maybe I really will get a chance at this whole family business again…_'

…

_A/N: I made the end kind of sappy and all, but I thought it was crucial if I wanted them to get to know each other. Tony Stark is actually kind of hard to write- not mention I have very little idea about his attitude towards family... I know he has a bad past and all, so there are many ways this can go, but I'm trying my best..._

_Please review! I do really appreciate them. Suggestions, constructive criticism, random funny things, whatever you want! XD. I hope you enjoyed my work. I'll try to update regularly, but writer's block is really becoming a problem._

_Until next time,_

_-Vanilla_


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Beginning  
Chapter Four**

...

_Disclaimer: Don't own!_

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! To answer the question, no, Tony is not a squib. He is a muggle- James ended up being adopted by Howard Stark, who was originally his godfather who was friends/allies with his parents. (Who were killed in the battle going against Grindelwald.)? The reason he was chosen as Godfather was because their friends in the Wizarding World has a big chance of being killed, and Howard was the only one they trusted that had enough power to keep James safe. Hope this helped._

_Again, no Beta and I'm trying my best but I still slip up at times. Sorry!_

_…_

Living with uncle Tony and Pepper was definitely the most amazing and crazy thing Hazel has ever witnessed. It had definitely been a wild ride, that's for sure. Grinning, she snuggled into the sheets happily. It had been a week since Hazel learnt about her parents, and she couldn't possibly get any more content with her life. She dreaded the day she would have to return to the Dursleys, but that was to come later.

She had learned a number of new things during the few days she had been here. One of the things that definitely shocked her was that the glowing circle on uncle Tony's chest was something called an 'arc reactor'. He had simply told her it kept metal pieces from getting to his heart, which didn't make any sense to Hazel but she had let it slip after Tony promised her he was safe. Her uncle's work definitely confused her, even though she thought herself pretty smart.

They've already had pizza three times already, and Hazel regretted nothing. Both Pepper and Tony had insisted she eat regularly, commenting on how she was far too skinny for someone her age. Their eyes had flashed in anger when she told them about the Dursleys, but stayed quiet. As far as Hazel was concerned, life at the Stark Tower was perfect. Not once had she been screamed at, gone hungry, or been forced to do chores. Uncle Tony and Pepper were always around, and never once made her feel neglected or lonely.

Her nightmares were long gone, though she still disliked sleep or rest in general. While the two adults simply saw it as a child thing, the real reason Hazel didn't want to go to bed every night was because she was afraid if she fell asleep, she would wake up back in the cupboard under the stairs.

Pepper had already arranged for Hazel to attend school in a few days, despite both Tony's and her protests. Both of them were completely fine with her hanging around and learning by watching him work, but Pepper had insisted education was still a priority. Hazel didn't really mind- there was no Dudley to prevent her from making friends this time around. Schoolwork shouldn't be too much trouble, especially now that she had a genius uncle to help her. In fact, she found herself almost looking forward to it.

Almost.

…

"Wake up, Kid. You're going to school today." Groaning, Hazel buried her further into the pillows, not wanting to leave the cozy haven known as her bed. Hey, she had gotten used to waking up early from sleeping on a cot, but not a bed as comfortable as this one. Tony snorted, before promptly pulling her covers off.

"Uncle Tony, you're a cruel, cruel man…" Grumbling, the small girl ran her hand through her messy bed-head. Yawning, she got off the bed and followed him down for breakfast. Pepper was already up, looking professional and wide-awake as always. Jarvis greeted them in his usual British and slightly monotone voice. "What's the school called again?" Sitting down, Hazel poured herself a cup of milk and drank thirstily.

"St. Peter's. Just five blocks done." Pepper smiled, handing her a plate full of waffles. Grinning, Hazel dug in. She had never tried waffles before- she was lucky to get maybe a burnt pancake on a lucky morning back at the Dursleys. To be honest, Hazel was starting to find all this food kind of troublesome. "You're in Elementary school, yes?"

"What?" Blinking, Hazel looked up in confusion.

"I believe that's what they call it here, kid. What grade are you in? First grade?" Tony asked while taking a bite of the strawberry pop tart that had seemingly appeared of nowhere.

"Yes. But back in England we called it primary school." Tony looked skeptical, until JARVIS butted in.

_"That is true, sir. Primary is the equivalent of Elementary in England." _'Told you so.' Hazel mouthed, smirking in satisfaction. Tony stuck his tongue out childishly, causing a round of laughter. Looking at the clock, Hazel saw it was almost time to leave. Ignoring the lump in her stomach, she went to get ready for her first day of school.

'_This is either going to go really well, or really badly._' She thought as the bus pulled up at her stop.

…

School in America was surprisingly alike from the ones in England, which both relieved and worried Hazel. Since it was only early march, she would have a lot of catching up to do. Picking a seat in the back of class, Hazel took out her book and read; saving her from the awkward encounters that would surely ensue.

The book she was reading was one of her favorites; Matilda by Roald Dahl. Hazel wasn't going to deny trying telekinesis after finding out Matilda could do it. Unfortunately, on her third try the cup she was trying to levitate promptly fell off the shelf and shattered. She had been locked in the Cupboard right after Aunt Petunia was done screaming at her. After that, Hazel never went to try it again in fear of the consequences.

"Um, excuse me." Looking up, Hazel saw a girl standing beside her desk awkwardly. She had masses of frizzy brown hair, tied in low ponytail. She would've been rather pretty, if not for the buckteeth and hair. "My name is H-Hermione Granger. You are?"

"I'm Hazel. Hello!" Smiling, Hazel held out a hand, excited at finally having a chance to make a friend. The other girl ducked her head and smiled slightly before shaking her hand. "Are you from England? I can tell by your accent."

"Oh yes! My parents are dentists, and we moved here just a year ago. I see you're from England as well?" Hazel nodded, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course. I, uh, live with my uncle." She decided to leave it at that- she wasn't really sure what was going on at the moment, after all. She would've absolutely loved it if she could live with uncle Tony and Pepper forever, but Hazel couldn't see that happening. She had certainly enjoyed it, but what were the chances of it happening? Uncle Tony obviously had a lot work- she couldn't stay forever. The thought made her rather sad, knowing she'd have to leave sooner or later. If the other girl had noticed it, she didn't bring it up.

"I see you're reading a book by Roald Dahl? Oh, Matilda! I love that book." Hermione- was it? Had looked twice as enthusiastic as before. "I found it quite brilliant, even though it was definitely outrageous at times. I mean, they wouldn't really hire someone that cruel to children for a school, would they?"

"I don't know." Hazel shrugged. "I mean, hey. There was no one really brave enough to stand up to Trunchbull, was there?" Hermione nodded hastily, but still looked unsure. "I would be scared out of my socks, just saying!" At that, both of them burst out laughing.

By the end of the day, Hazel had made a new friend.

…

"So I take it that your first day of school went well, kiddo?" Tony asked, grinning. The three of them, Pepper, Tony, and Hazel crowded around the kitchen island, enjoying their dinner. Throughout the entire evening, Hazel simply couldn't keep the smile off her face. She'd burst out squealing or giggling at times, earning her some fairly odd looks from Tony and Pepper. (Not to mention a concerned '_Miss, are you alright?_' from JARVIS.) Stuffing her face with Macaroni and Cheese, she nodded. They barely sat at dinner together like this- either Tony was in his workshop or Pepper was at a meeting of some sort. Once uncle Tony and her even sat in front of the telly to eat.

"Uh-huh. I met this really nice girl. Her name is Hermione Granger- says her parents are dentists that moved here a year ago. She's really smart and reads a lot." Hazel said, eyes gleaming bright. Tony chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"That's great, Hazel. I'm glad you're making friends." Pepper commented, giving her another one of those heart-warming smiles. Hazel nodded, spooning another mouthful of macaroni into her mouth. No matter how much she ate, she still didn't seem to be growing much at all. Tony insisted she would get a growth spurt in a few years, but Hazel was still worried.

"I remember the first day of school for your father and I." Hazel looked her uncle curiously, while Pepper rolled her eyes, failing to keep the grin off her face. "We had way too much meatloaf and had to camp out in the bathroom for an hour." Hazel giggled, fully agreeing with the meatloaf part. She had gotten pack lunch from Pepper, but Hermione had bought hot lunch. Hazel had felt bad after seeing just how foul the mystery meat was, and split Hermione half of her tomato and grilled chess sandwich, along with a cracker.

"Well, aren't you glad you didn't buy hot lunch?" Tony asked cheekily, grinning. Smiling, Hazel nodded.

"Sure am, uncle."

…

_A/N: Not my best work, and this is only a filler chapter anyway, but I hope it turned out okay at least. Surprise! Bet you didn't expect Hermione, did you? If you have any questions, please ask! If not, a review on your thoughts about this story would totally make my day. Thanks for all the reviewers who reviewed yesterday- it means a lot. The next update may take a few days, because it'll be longer, obviously. After the next chapter, we're going to time jump a bit (I'll only show bits and pieces from the next few years) until the Chitauri Invasion. After that, things will maybe get a bit more dramatic or adventurous. Suggestions totally welcome!_

_Until next time,_

_-Vanilla_


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Beginning  
Chapter Five**

...

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything you happen to recognize that's copyrighted._

_A/N: Sorry this came a bit late- emotions are really hard for me to write, so I hope this didn't turn out too badly. A brief reminder next chapter will be time skipping._

…

It's been exactly two months since Hazel had 'moved in' with uncle Tony, and she was growing more and more anxious each day. Both Tony and Pepper had noticed and questioned her about this, but she had skillfully avoided the subject. Even Hermione had brought it up once or twice, and it absolutely broke Hazel's heart knowing she would have to leave her new friend for her old life at the Dursleys.

Sighing, Hazel watched the clock on her beside table tick away slowly. It was still dark, but she couldn't sleep. A few nights prior, the nightmares had returned the plagued the little girl's mind over and over again. She heard a dark laugh, a woman's scream, and saw an electric green light that buzzed with something… shocking. If Hazel hadn't known better, she would've thought it to be magic. Squeezing her eyes shut, she ignored the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She was so happy here, and to her every aspect of it was absolutely perfect.

Clutching her pillow tightly in her fist, Hazel choked out a small sob. She buried her head in the warm duvet, breathing in the smell of freshly washed linen and light mango shampoo. The night went on, lit up with gleaming skyscrapers that shone like stars in the sky. Even though there were millions of others, Hazel had never felt so hopeless or alone.

As dawn arrived, a soft knock was heard on the other side of the door. Pretending to be asleep, Hazel ignored it. A few seconds later, she heard the soft footsteps getting closer and closer. A hand reached up brushed the messy fringe out of her eyes. It was a simple gesture, but it had sent Hazel into another round of silent tears. No one had been this gentle or affectionate with her ever since her parents passed away. Squeezing her eyes shut, she buried herself deeper into the sheets, praying whoever it was would just leave her alone.

"What's wrong, kid?" Tony said softly, broken-hearted at the sight of his niece so upset and torn-apart. She had been through and dealt with things even people three times her age hadn't been able to. He had failed both Lily and James, by failing to protect their daughter. He had promised he wouldn't screw up this again, but he _was _Tony Stark, and the Tony Stark he knew had always screwed up life's greatest chances. It was a miracle Pepper was still with him. Grimacing, he sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand gently through the small girl's hair, which greatly resembled her mother's. The poor girl probably hated him now. Which kid would rather sit in a workshop full of dangerous tools with her uncle, or eat pizza or frozen chicken nuggets every other night? Just as he was getting ready to leave, he heard a rustle of sheets and found himself face-to-face with the pleading look of his niece.

"I-I d-don't want to go back." Hazel mumbled, tears streaking down her pale cheeks. Tony stared at her in shock, before enveloping her into a heartwarming hug. Was that what had been bothering her for the last few weeks?

"Oh, Kiddo. You're never going back to them. Ever." He whispered, holding her close. If he any doubts whether she would stay or not, they were gone now. No one would ever hurt her. Ever. No one would lay a finger on James and Lily's kid, and he was going to make sure of that.

"R-Really?"

"Really. I- and Pepper will always be here for you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you earlier. But I will be now." Tony smiled, tearing up. Before all this he would've never thought he'd ever utter those words to someone sincerely, but Hazel had changed that. Now that he knew she didn't hate him the slightest, the heavy feeling that has been cramped up in his stomach dissipated completely.

"I love you, uncle Tony."

"Love you too, kiddo."

…

It had been a perfectly fine afternoon at the Privet Drive, with Vernon at work, Petunia out gardening and Dudley spending the entire day in front of the telly. The workload had increased after the freak left, but no one was really complaining about her absence.

Dudley had already picked a new target to pick on, and Vernon had hated her anyway. Petunia hated slaving away at their garden under the summer heat, but at least she didn't have to worry about the flower arrangements. Panting, she rolled up her sleeves and dug further into the rich soil. Somehow, the freak had chosen _lilies_ of all things to plant in their garden. Scowling, she continued on, unaware of a certain someone hacking into their bank accounts and I.D. that particular moment.

When they did realize, it would be far too late. Petunia would certainly have a heck lot more than flowers to worry about after this.

…

"Uncle Tony?" Looking up, Tony grinned. Hazel squealed and ran towards him, gripping him in a bone-crushing hug. '_My god this kid's gotten strong_.' Tony thought wryly. Ever since Hazel moved in, she had gained a sufficient amount of weight for someone her age. She was also no longer so shy and acted like a normal six-year-old, or at least close enough to one. After all Tony wasn't exactly the expert on that area. However, after their little bonding session at 5 AM the other day, the mood has sufficiently improved. The sugary cereal had also helped.

"What's shaking, Kiddo?"

"Can you tell me more about my parents?" Tony nodded, and sat down next to her on the workbench of his workshop. "Thanks uncle Tony, you're the best!"

"Of course I am." Tony replied cheekily, and Hazel rolled her eyes. "Well, kiddo. What do you want to know?"

"Anything. What school they went to, their favorite color or food, anything and everything!" Tony smiled sadly, once again feeling guilt swell up in his chest. If only they had survived…

"Well I suppose it's time I told you anyway, Hazel. You're a witch." '_Smooth_' Tony thought dryly, watching the child's face scrunch up in confusion. He hadn't wanted to tell her yet, but there was no point putting it off.

"That's not very nice, uncle Tony." She lectured, and Tony had to hold back a snort. Evidently, she had been hanging around Pepper a bit too much.

"No- I mean magic. Real magic- well, more like manipulating science and physics. Your parents were wizards. Well, in your mom's case a witch, like you. Only a selective group of people has the ability to do so." Hazel looked extremely doubtful, so Tony begrudging sighed and went on. "I honestly don't know very much- I'm the science and tech guy. You'll get to attend to a magic school when you turn eleven. Oh gosh, I'm not really the right person to talk to you about this…"

Hazel couldn't be sure if her uncle was joking or not, but judging by his concerned look, he wasn't. However, if it did turn out to be true, it would explain the time she turned her teacher's hair blue during class. Or the time she ended up on the school roof. And the time she turned Mrs. Figgs cat into a goat.

"So you're telling me I'm a… Superhero?" Tony chuckled, nodding.

"I guess you can say that. For now, you don't really need to worry about it. I'm sure it'll sort itself out, okay kiddo?" Hazel nodded thoughtfully; still trying to process all the information her uncle had given her. Was that what the Dursleys had meant by saying things like 'those lot of people' or calling her parents and she 'freak'? It did make sense now. But if her mother was a witch, wasn't Petunia one? She was certainly cruel enough, but again these 'witches' sounded nothing like fairytale ones. When she asked uncle Tony, he had told her it was something called a 'squib', a person born in a magical family, but with no magical abilities. Apparently, it was the opposite of 'muggle-born', which confused Hazel even further.

"So uncle Tony, are you a squib? You were brothers with my father, right?"

"Nah, kid. I'm a plain ol' muggle. Adopted, remember?" Tony replied, typing something up on a computer.

"Oh. What's a Muggle?"

"Non-magic folk. The opposite of muggles." Hazel mouthed '_Oh_' in understanding, watching his uncle work. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she piped up again.

"So muggle-borns must mean a witch or wizard child born in a muggle family? How does that work?"

"I don't know, kid. You're mother was a muggle-born, actually. I think they mentioned something about muggle-borns being the descendants of squibs, but that just makes it more confusing."

"Doesn't that make Petunia a muggle?" Tony looked thoughtful for a second, before shrugging.

"I suppose. But as I said, muggle-borns are always descendants of squibs, so I suppose that makes the whole Evan's line squibs. As I said, I have no idea how any of this works, kid. Go into a bookstore or something."

"There's a magical bookshop?"

"Yeah. There's a whole street that sells wizarding goods. You'll get to visit when you buy your school supplies. Or even sooner if I can."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks. That would totally be awesome, uncle Tony!" With that, Hazel pulled Tony into another hug, before skipping off to bother JARVIS. Tony watched amusedly, pondering how his life turned out to be this way. He certainly wasn't complaining, though. After all, he had a family now.

…

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it starts off really sad, but it got better! I'm sorry there was barely a mention of Hermione in this chapter- in the next chapter there would be a lot more. Any suggestions on things Hazel could do with Tony and Pepper when she's growing up in the next chapter would totally brilliant and well appreciated! Please review on you thoughts about this story; it would definitely make my day!_

_Until next time,_

_-Vanilla_


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Beginning  
Chapter Six**

…

_A/N: I promise I'm not dead! Sorry Life just sort of caught up to me but I'm glad to say I'll be going back to this story! No way am I going to ditch another story_

…

Hazel giggled to herself as the obviously pissed-off Director went around yelling at everyone and everything. (She didn't even know what the toaster had done to receive this treatment.) For a moment, Hazel had felt bad for accidently giving that man a pink Afro. But as usual, the feeling passed as soon as she saw uncle Tony choking on his own laughter. Besides, the Director was the one that got her pissed anyway.

Hermione shot a disapproving glance towards her friend, but to be honest it was nice to see the smug all-knowing grin get slapped right off the director's face. She was starting to understand why both Tony and Hazel obsessed over proving others wrong. By now, Tony had fell off his chair, shaking as Agent Coulson attempted to calm Fury down.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione couldn't help but smile a little at the Hazel desperately trying not to laugh while Tony already had tears streaming out of his eyes. What could she say? Her life was weird, but she wasn't complaining.

…

"So, uh, what IS shield?" Sure, Hazel had been to the Helicarrier a few times but most of the time it had been extremely boring and the Director just yelled at Uncle for turning the place into a daycare. Signing, she poked away at her peanut butter jelly sandwich, still watching uncle Tony fool around the lab. He really ought to be more careful at times, but she was positive he's had worse. Wrinkling her nose, Hazel rubbed her eyes tiredly. The whole place smelled a bit like laxatives and burnt stuff, which definitely was not the most appealing scent in the world.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is a top-secret organization where Director Fury is a dick and Coulson fangirl over Captain My-skin-tight-spandex-suit-will-make-you-uncomfortable."

"Huh." Hazel shrugged, taking a bite of her sandwich. "That sounds… about right. But what do you guys do?"

"Make giant weapons of doom and get bad guys, you know. Just get on Fury's nerves, really." Blinking, Tony took a bite of the cookie that had been left on the counter a few days ago with complete indifference. If it weren't for the fact his eyesight was definitely beyond a normal person's from glancing at tiny screws and bolts and wires or graphs and whatever he does, Hazel would've thought he didn't even see the green bits on the cookie. Nope, it was far more likely he just didn't care.

Sighing, Hazel took a deep breath and simply blurted it out. "Hey, Uncle Tony? Do you think I could learn to fight from Agent Romanoff?" Tony stopped dead in his tracks, before glancing up cautiously at his niece. "I mean you never know what's out there…" There it was. She had said the sentence that would surely drive her uncle to her side if he weren't already.

"…Why Romanoff?"

"She's cool."

"But she's… oh god forbid, she's _scary_. And she doesn't like me. Everyone likes me!"

"Yeah, but I'm not you, remember? Besides, I need to protect myself!" That was true. For the past few years she had done research on Voldemort and Halloween 2000. There were still his followers out there who definitely want her dead, not to mention S.H.I.E.L.D suspects Voldemort may still be alive after all. And just like any other sensible human, she'd rather not get murdered.

"…Fine kid, but you're asking."

"Of course."

…

Groaning, Hazel rubbed her head tiredly. Last nigh was a wreck. Her ninth birthday party was already wilder than most people's eighteenth. She had invited all the kids from her class, and a few from the others. Tony had gone completely insane and left a bunch of kids in a room that was filled with gumdrops, lollies, soda, and chocolate placed in each and every corner. Eventually it had ended with a giraffe in the living room, a few kids throwing up, and for some reason Kool-Aid splatters all over the place along with a few suspiciously placed shoes.

"Hey kiddo. How was the party? You look- oh." Tony blinked, standing there with his coffee cup still in hand. Hazel's hair was all mussed up and Hermione was still asleep. (Some kid had drawn her a uni brow complete with a moustache on her face last night) The other kids had thankfully been rushed away by a horde of regretful parents last night. "Is that a giraffe?"

"Yeah. I think we named him Alfred."

"Oh. Is that Kool-Aid?" Tony gestured at the large splatter of red fluid on the walls, still somewhat in shock. Hazel was just impressed he didn't start swearing and get worried about Pepper scolding them just yet.

"I hope so." Both of them grimaced at the thought. For a few minutes, they simply sat there and looked around the room in silence. Suddenly, Tony started giggling. Hazel joined in, although she wasn't quite sure why. Pepper was going to get SO mad, and Natasha would be downright pissed off if she showed up to training looking like a zombie and acting like Tony on a hangover. Over the years, Tony's drinking problem had become better with Hazel around but the poor sod still wasn't quite ready to deal with things sober just yet.

"Have I told you how proud I am?" Tony grinned cheekily, admiring the mess in the room.

"Just you wait until Pepper finds out…" Hazel muttered under her breath. At that moment, Hermione had barely woken up when Tony took one look at her and burst out laughing. Hazel did too, not being able to hold it back any longer.

Hermione sighed, watching the two roll around the floor like dogs, stricken with laughter. Sometimes she really did worry about those two.

…

It was a cold December morning when Tony had snuck into her Hazel's room and yanked her blankets off, causing the girl to squeal at the sudden loss of warmth. Glaring, she tugged her blankets back and wrapped it around her shivering body while Tony jumped around like an excited puppy.

"Hurry up Kiddo! It's Christmas shopping time! What do you think I should get for Pepper?" It had only been a few months since they've officially started dating, and Hazel couldn't be happier for Tony. He'd still been extremely snarky and sarcastic (not to mention a smartass) but it was moments like this when he'd show his more sentimental side.

"I've got training, Tony. Maybe later?"

"Ah, screw Romanoff and her training. You need a break anyway."

"You wouldn't be saying that if Voldemort was around! And he very well might be!" Hazel protested, but her uncle took no notice. She knew she was fighting for a lost cause, but Natasha could be very strict when it came to training.

"Screw Voldy-farts. Besides, your old man will take care of him. You're not getting rid of me so easily, kiddo." Tony said, ruffling her hair. Hazel rolled her eyes, grinning. She still had no idea how her life had gotten this way but she couldn't be happier.

"Of course not, Uncle Tony." Giggling, she ran out of the room with Tony following closely behind, laughter echoing through the halls.

…

_A/N: Not my favorite, but I finally bucked up and got this done. I'll try to update it soon! Anyway, I was thinking about making some fanart for this fic. Tell me what you guys think in the review!_

_Until next time,_

_-Vanilla_


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Beginning  
Chapter Seven**

…

_A/N: I don't know what I feel about this chapter but I hope you like it! We're finally getting closer to the actual action… yay? Thanks for all those wonderful ideas, reviewers! Have a biscuit!_

…

"Uncle Tony! Do you know where my camera went?" Hazel was extremely excited, having gotten her Hogwarts letter. She was even more excited after she found out Hermione would be going with her. Odd things have happened around them before, but no one really put that much thought into it. After all, with everything in their life right now, what was one more surprise?

Agent Coulson was to take them shopping for school supplies after he was done with his work, since Tony hadn't quite been able to get the arc reactor to be completely safe around large sources of magic yet. He had nearly begged and pleaded to go along with them for their safety, but eventually shut up after she turned his bowl of cereal into worms by accident.

"Here it is, kiddo. Promise you wouldn't get lost again?" Tony asked, handing Hazel her bright aqua digital camera.

"Uncle, that. Was. Once!" Hazel punched him lightly on the shoulder, exasperated. "Are you never going to let it go?"

"Yeah, and it was in New York of all places!"

"...Just be grateful I'm still in one piece."

"Trust me I am everyday." Tony muttered, pulling in Hazel for a hug. "Stay save, kid. God know what I'm going to do without you…"

"Merlin, Uncle! I'm going to another school, not off to another universe and into war! I'm going to be fine. Hermione and Phil is coming alone, remember? Those two are the most responsible people we know along with Pepper who's meeting us for lunch in a bit anyway." Pulling away, she smiled warmly before going back to pack her bag. Instead of visiting Diagon Alley again, they've decided to try this American wizarding mall James went to with the Starks when he was younger. It was a lot closer, but they were still staying over for the night In Germany via Portkey because of some unfinished mission from Agent Hill that requires the help of Phil.

She wasn't sure what really happened, but Phil had dropped off a file for Uncle yesterday… Maybe that was why he was acting weird? Her training had been cut off, too. She heard there was a break-in at S.H.I.E.L.D, but the details were blurred.

She shrugged, and continued packing as if nothing was wrong. She honestly wasn't that interested. It couldn't be that much of a deal if Uncle Tony didn't tell her about it and he tells her about everything. Besides, things like that happened around here all the time anyway. She just learned not to question it after the 'incident'. Wincing at the memory, Hazel shut her suitcase shut and went to pick an outfit for the trip.

…

"Hey, Mione! Can you believe it? We're finally going to go to Hogwarts!" She giggled and shot her best friend an excited grin. The bookish girl nodded slightly, although her movements were slightly jerky. They were in a nearby café waiting for Phil to pick them up. Hermione had suggested a bookstore at first, but the tempting idea of hot chocolate and fresh blueberry scones had eventually swayed her.

"I know, I know! Do you think the classes will be hard? I can't wait to learn about the wizarding world… Can you imagine-"

"Whoa, calm down there! You're going off like a firecracker. As for the classes, I'm sure you'll ace them, as always." Mione smiled gratefully, but still seemed unconvinced. Hazel sighed and patted her friend on the back.

"Just don't worry too much about it, okay? We're supposed to be having fun. Just trust me on this."

"Yeah, except the last time you said that to me we ended up stealing a penguin from the city zoo." Hermione remarked, school and studies forgotten briefly. No matter what, Hazel always manages to ease Mione down a bit if she goes crazy about classes. Everyone claims it was because of all those years spent around Tony, but Tony himself says it was another aspect she had gained from her mother. She couldn't tell which theory was better.

"Oh shut up! You were the one who left the cage open!"

"Hazel Lilith Potter, don't you DARE blame this on me! I swear-" Thankfully, Phil had decided to cut in then and save Hazel from another lecture.

"Good morning ladies, are we ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hermione muttered, reaching for her blue knapsack from under the table. "Good morning to you too, Agent." It had taken a year for Hermione to resist calling any of the agents 'sir' or 'madam' but eventually she had let loose a bit. The only exceptions were Agent Romanoff and Nick Fury, the latter taking one hour for it to change from 'Sir' to 'Bigoted Bald-ass'. As of Agent Romanoff, It had gradually went from 'Madam' to 'Natasha' over the period of two years when Hazel was training with her.

"Hey Phil! Remember the city zoo penguin incident?" Hazel chirped brightly, stuffing another cookie into her mouth as she followed the other two out the door. Hermione groaned and Phil merely smiled. Some things never do change.

…

"Wait, are you saying we need _quills_? Why?" Hazel whined, poking at the offending supplies list. Hermione rolled her eyes and chucked a packet of charmed automatic spell-checking pens at her friend instead. Upon seeing the supplies list earlier, both of them had agreed it was just a load of bull. "Thanks, Mione. I'm sure these will do better than an ink nib stuffed into a bird feather. Ooh- it even changes color!"

"Who knows? They keep claiming it's because that magic was not meant to mingle with technology, but that's obviously not the case. I have a theory that it's the electricity itself. Otherwise cutlery and bikes or even simple things like closets would explode, would it not?" The smarter of the two stated, obviously quite annoyed at the idiocy of these people. Honestly! They think they have magic and the whole world should be handed to them on a silver platter. According to SHIELD, they are way more threats out there than Voldemort and his 'little gang of emo kids who thinks they're oh-so-superior because mummy and daddy are related'. (Credits to Tony)

"Yeah. It's kind of barmy the British wizarding society is set back by so many centuries. Honestly, I love magic and all, but is it really necessary to use parchment? Merlin!" Hermione grinned, obviously amused by the redhead's behavior. "I hope Tony figures the whole thing with magic and technology soon… Would be a complete shame if we had to write to each other using owls of all things." She grimaced at the thought. It wasn't that she didn't liked owls, but more the fact using them for a source of communication was just plain _weird_. There weren't even the fastest bird or anything, right?

"I'm sure Stark can handle it." Phil commented, glancing around the shop casually. Wizarding kids in America were almost just like muggles themselves, seeing there wasn't that much of a difference to begin with. Unlike Britain, the wizarding culture kept fairly up to date with the world around them.

"He'd better. No way am I leaving without my Nintendo. Took me too long to get that shiny Pokémon…" Hermione shot her friend a knowing look. For the past few month, Hazel has been extremely paranoid about Tony's state of health. The only way they might be able to save him was magic. After all, the arc reactor was slowly poisoning him.

"Agent, I think we got everything!" Hermione called out, throwing one last pack of notebook paper in her shopping basket.

"Great. Agent Hill is meeting us in Germany at three. We better get to the Portkey soon."

"Aye, Captain." Hazel mocked, giggling as Hermione shoved her lightly. The two of them continued to mess around; unaware of what was about to happen in a few short hours.

…

_A/N: Duh, duh, duh! Okay that was weird… But anyway… I've got the next few chapters planned out, but suggestions are ALWAYS welcome!_

_Until next time,_

_-Vanilla_


End file.
